Todays
by Higashiyama-san
Summary: Kenapa si bodoh itu selalu memberiku harapan? Kenapa si bodoh itu juga seolah membuatku selalu mengejarnya? Kenapa? Dan kenapa pula aku bisa menyukainya? Jawab aku.. USUK inside. hanya sebuah fanfic tentang kehidupan di sekolah.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: Hetalia axis powers © Himaruya Hidekaz, om hide... ga mau tau! Pokok nya desain ulang chara indonesia nya! Nesia nya kenapa desain nya standar banget seh! Trus kenapa malay lebih cantik dari nesia!

**WARNING**: USUK, Shonen ai, typo, aneh abal garing bin gajelas, multi chap. dont like dont read!

**X-X-X-X-X**

Kenapa si bodoh itu selalu memberiku harapan?

Kenapa si bodoh itu juga seolah membuatku selalu mengejarnya?

Kenapa?

Dan kenapa pula aku bisa menyukainya?

Jawab aku..

**X*~*X*~*X*~*X**

Chapter 1:

Good Morning

**X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X**

Dingin... Tentu saja dingin.. Ini sudah bulan Desember..

Bisa-bisa nya aku terbangun dipagi buta seperti ini.. Padahal bel masuk sekolah mungkin masih beberapa jam lagi..

Aku merapatkan selimut ku, tetapi udara dingin nya masih bisa menembus tebalnya selimut yang ku kenakan. Sesekali aku dapat merasakan kalau tubuhku menggigil.. Itulah salah satu alasan kenapa aku benci musim dingin..

Aku mencoba untuk tidur kembali, tetapi tidak bisa.. Akhirnya kuputuskan untuk bangun dari ranjangku.

Kaki ku lah yang pertama harus menyentuh dingin nya lantai.. kulangkahkan kaki ku menuju ruang tengah.. Ah, sangat dingin, kaki ku seperti sedang melangkah di atas es.

Baru saja aku sampai diruang tengah, ternyata sudah ada Kiku, Honda Kiku, salah satu teman se-asrama ku. ya.. saat ini aku memang tinggal di asrama sekolah –lebih tepat nya di Hetalia Gakuen- sejak awal musim dingin, sekolah kami libur, dan hari ini adalah hari pertama masuk sekolah setelah libur panjang. Selama libur, aku kembali pulang ke rumah ku. maksudku, rumahku yang sebenarnya.. Asrama sekolah memang sudah seperti rumahku sendiri, hanya saja yang membuatnya berbeda adalah, satu asrama harus berbagi dengan tiga orang lain nya, bukan dengan saudara atau keluarga, tetapi dengan teman sekolah. Kalau Kiku sih tidak masalah, tapi 2 teman se-asrama ku yang lain nya yang menjadi masalah. Yaitu, Gilbert Beilschmidt, dan Francis Bonnefoy.

"Ah, Arthur-san? Selamat pagi.. uhm.. Yang lain nya belum bangun?" tanya Kiku, membuatku tersadar dari lamunan ku barusan.

Aku terdiam sebentar untuk mengingat apakah tadi saat aku terbangun ada Gilbert dan Francis di kamar...? Kamar kami semua memang satu ruangan, tentu saja satu ruangan itu terdapat empat ranjang, untuk kami masing-masing.. "Uhmm... sepertinya belum.." jawabku "Ada apa? Perlu ku bangunkan?"

"Tidak usah.. Aku hanya ingin tahu saja.. ohya, pagi ini mau sarapan apa?" ucap Kiku, hari Senin adalah jadwalnya untuk membuatkan sarapan untuk kami.

Aku berpikir sejenak, dipikiranku terlintas banyak jenis makanan, tapi akhir nya aku malah mengatakan "Apa saja boleh kok.. "

"Oh.. Baiklah, bagaimana kalau onigiri?"

"Boleh" kata ku, padahal sebenarnya aku tidak tahu apa itu onigiri...

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

"Terima kasih, Kiku. Sarapan hari ini enak.. Kalau saja tadi kau membiarkan aku untuk membantu mu memasak, pasti akan lebih enak.."

"Ah, i-ini kan jadwal ku membuatkan sarapan, jadi Arthur-san tidak usah membantuku"

"Begitu ya..?" tapi kenapa aku melihat wajah Kiku seperti ketakutan?

Tok Tok Tok!

Suara ketukan pintu.. Siapa yang pagi-pagi begini datang kesini..? Jam berapa ini? Ah, Baru saja jam 05.45 AM

Aku pun bangkit dari tempat duduk ku menuju pintu keluar, ku buka pintu kamar asrama yang masih terkunci karena belum ada seorangpun yang keluar-masuk kamar asrama kami sejak kemarin malam.

Cklek

Ternyata Alfred lah yang berada di balik pintu, Alfred F Jones. Teman sekelas ku, ia berasal dari Amerika Serikat. Ia memakai syal bermotif bendera Amerika. Di Hetalia Gakuen setiap murid diharuskan memakai syal atau benda lainnya yang menandakan asal negara murid tersebut.

"SELAMAT PAGI, IGGY! AYO, BERANGKAT KE SEKOLAH..!" ucap nya. sungguh, suara nya itu bisa mengalahkan suara toa.

"eh..? Berangkat! Bel masuk masih... sekitar 2 jam lagi! Mau ngapain dikelas?" memang, bel masuk Hetalia Gakuen adalah jam 8, sedangkan ini masih jam 6 kurang!

Alfred tampak mengembungkan pipi nya "Uuuh Iggy payah.. Bilang saja kalau Iggy kedinginan,lalu Iggy jadi malas keluar asrama.."

Ahh, kata-kata nya barusan memang tepat.. Aku memang agak malas keluar asrama karena udara dingin.. Itu adalah alasan kedua kenapa aku benci musim dingin.

"Heh! Siapa bilang!" kata ku berbohong, "Kan ku TANYA, memang mau ngapain?" sedikit penekanan pada kata 'tanya' nya

"Aku mau menunjukan sesuatu pada mu~" jawab Alfred dengan wajah kekanak-kanakan nya, ia terlihat sangat bersemangat

"Eh? Mau nunjukin apa?" mulai muncul rasa penasaran dalam pikiran ku

"Sudahlah.. Arthur-san ikut saja.. Alfred-san sudah bersemangat untuk menunjukan hal itu kan..?" kata Kiku

"Hieeee! K-Kiku..!" sontak aku terkaget.. sejak kapan Kiku ada dibelakangku?

"Tuh kan, Kiku saja membelaku.. Ayo Iggy!" seru Alfred bersemangat

Kutunjukan ekspresi kesal di wajahku, akhirnya mau tidak mau aku menerima nya "Baiklaaah! Tunggu 10 menit, aku mau beres-beres dulu!" ucap ku jengkel

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

Oke, semua sudah siap. Pakai dasi sudah, sabuk sudah, seragam ku semua sudah lengkap. Peralatan sekolah ku juga sudah siap semua. Tinggal sentuhan terakhir, yaitu memakai syal dan sarung tangan.

"Ayo, Iggy!" Alfred langsung saja menarik tangan ku "KIKU, DADAAAAH! SAMPAI KETEMU NANTI DI SEKOLAAAH!" teriak Alfred untuk berpamitan pada Kiku, sepertinya suara nya itu telah membuat Gilbert dan Francis terbangun, karena mereka berdua terlihat keluar dari kamar disaat Alfred juga berteriak barusan.

"ALFREEEEED! BERISIIIIIIK!" terdengar suara teriakan Gilbert dan Francis dari dalam kamar.

Alfred menarik tangan ku untuk kabur.. Alfred hanya tertawa-tawa, setelah berhasil kabur dari teriakan Gilbert dan Francis.

Ah, Sepertinya tadi aku juga sempat melihat Kiku tersenyum mencurigakan..

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

Tanpa kalian katakan, aku sudah tahu, pasti wajahku sudah memerah.. sejak tadi Alfred masih menarik –baiklah, maksudku...menggenggam tanganku. Tangan kami masing-masing terbalut oleh sarung tangan.. Hangat.. Jemari tangan ku terasa hangat..

Kami berjalan melewati kamar-kamar asrama murid lain, semua pintu masih tertutup. Pasti belum ada murid yang mau keluar dari asrama selain aku dan Alfred.

Kami menuruni tangga dengan sangat hati-hati.

Kami sudah berasa dilantai dasar, rasanya semakin dingin.. Aku pun merapatkan syal bermotif bendera Union Jack ku yang sedari tadi ku lingkarkan pada leher ku..

Aku tidak tahu kemana Alfred akan membawaku "Al...Alfred.." aku mencoba memanggilnya, karena sejak tadi kami hanya saling terdiam..

Entah Alfred tidak mendengar panggilanku, atau dia memang sengaja tidak menjawabnya?

Pintu gerbang sekolah sudah terlihat, tapi ia justru menarik ku menuju ke belakang sekolah..

"Alfred.. kita mau kemana?"

Alfred masih tetap berjalan, ia melirik ku sekilas sebelum menjawab "Ikuti aku saja.. Kau pasti akan suka.."

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

Akhirnya Alfred menghentikan langkahnya, ia melepaskan genggaman tangannya dari ku. Aku masih belum menyadari apa yang ia maksud.

"Lihat, Iggy! Bagaimana menurutmu?" Alfred merentangkan kedua tangannya, sebagai isyarat kalau ia ingin menunjukan sesuatu yang ada dibelakangnya.

Ternyata ia menunjukan sebuah.. danau..? Tapi bukan danau yang tampak biasa.. yaitu, Danau yang telah membeku.. Hetalia Gakuen memang mempunyai sebuah Danau kecil di dalam lingkungan sekolah.. Tapi kini, danau itu telah sepenuh nya membeku dan disekitarnya dikelilingi oleh pohon-pohon yang sedikit tertimbun putihnya salju.

Aku sangat terpukau..dan..terkagum.. aku belum pernah melihat danau ini disaat sedang membeku..

"..I-Indah..." tiba-tiba saja kata itu terlontar dari mulutku..

Alfred tersenyum puas "Iyakan? Ayo, kita kesana..! Iggy belum pernah berdiri tepat ditengah danau kan?" ia kembali menarik tangan ku. Dan membawaku menuju tengah Danau beku itu.

Kami berjalan dengan sangat pelan dan hati-hati.. Alfred menggenggam tanganku erat. Wajahku benar-benar terasa memanas, dan pasti wajahku juga telah memerah seperti warna tomat Antonio yang baru matang, segar dan baru saja dipetik dan akan ia berikan pada Lovino kesayangannya itu, oke maaf sedikit ngelantur..

Huufft... Dingin.. Sangat dingin.. Sekarang kami benar-benar berjalan diatas permukaan es yang dingin dan licin..

Setiap uap nafas yang kukeluarkan selalu terlihat mengembul di udara. Hidung ku terasa membeku..

Tanpa sadar kami telah berada hampir ditengah danau.

Tiba-tiba saja "U-Uwaah...!" nyaris saja aku tergelincir, tapi untung saja Alfred memegang tangan ku..

"Iggy..! hati-hati dong..! Dasar orang tua, sudah tidak bisa jaga keseimbangan..." ujar Alfred sekidit meledekku

"A-Aku sudah hati-hati, bodoh! Sepatu ku saja yang memang tidak dirancang untuk berjalan diatas es!" kata ku dengan beralasan yang cukup masuk akal.

Aku melepaskan tangan Alfred dari ku, aku hendak memutar tubuhku untuk tidak kontak langsung dengan mata Alfred. Karena aku malu, dan juga aku tidak ingin ia melihat wajahku yang sudah benar-benar memerah.

Baru saja ingin melangkah beberapa senti, entah sepatu yang kukenakan terkena kutukan apa.. Lagi-lagi aku tergelincir, tapi kali ini tidak ada tangan yang menopang tubuhku. Badan ku terjatuh ke arah tubuh Alfred yang sedang berada tepat di depan ku.

Pluuk~~

...

Eh? Pluk? Yang terdengar suara 'pluuk' bukan suara 'bruaaakk'. Suara yang terdengar seperti suatu benda yang terjatuh diatas benda lain yang empuk.

Apa yang terjadi...?

Ternyata baru kusadari, kalau aku tidak terjatuh.. Maksudku, aku memang terjatuh, tetapi...TERJATUH KEDALAM PELUKAN ALFRED!

...

Mungkin musim dingin tidak terlalu buruk juga

**X*~*X* TBC *X*~*X**

**A/N**: Holaaaa... ini fic kedua saya.. mohon maaf kalau masih jelek.. saya masih newbie #ngeles xP kayak nya nih fic kepanjangan ya? Rasanya fic nya juga alur nya berjalan terlalu lambat ya..? ini juga hetalia gakuen versi saya, jadi mohon maaf lagi kalo benar-benar jauh berbeda dari aslinya. Saya emang ga jago bikin fanfic.. kayaknya saya bakal bikin fic ini jadi multi chapter deh.. Cuma antara USUK doang.. (dan mungkin beberapa pairings lainnya) hidup USUK! xD

MINTA REVIEW NYA YAAA! REVIEW ANDA SANGAT BERARTI BAGI SAYA! REVIEW ANDA SEGALA-GALA NYA BAGI SAYA! #lebay. Kalo ga review, saya bakal nyuruh Natalia ngedatengin kalian satu-satu! *dilempar kejurang terdekat* silahkan kasih kritik dan saran kalian.. Asal jangan nge-flame..

Ok, maaf banyak ngebacot.. thanks for all.. RnR please.. *puppy eyes*


	2. Chapter 2

Entah mimpi apa aku semalam. Baru beberapa jam yang lalu aku terbangun dari tidurku. Baru beberapa lama yang lalu Alfred datang menemuiku. Baru beberapa menit yang lalu aku datang kesini. Baru beberapa detik yang lalu aku terjatuh. Dan sekarang aku berada dalam ..ehem... pelukan Alfred**.**

**X-X-X-X-X**

**Disclaimer**: Hetalia axis powers © Himaruya Hidekaz

**WARNING**: USUK (tapi di chapter ini agak kurang usuk nya. maafkan saya), Shonen ai, typo, AU, aneh abal garing bin gajelas, bertele-tele, alur cerita kemana-mana, Arthur POV, multi chap. Don't like don't read!

**X*~*X*~*X*~*X**

Chapter 2:

**X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X**

Benarkah aku sudah terbangun dari mimpi? Atau ini adalah mimpi didalam mimpi?

"I-Iggy? Sampai kapan kau mau..begitu?"

Entah sudah berapa detik aku terdiam, kepala ku masih tenggelam di dada Alfred. Alfred pun juga memegangi tubuhku.

"GAAAAH! Menyingkir dariku, bodooh!" aku pun segera menjauhkan diriku dari nya. Kali ini wajahku sudah permanen menjadi merah.

Sungguh memalukan. kalau saja ada lubang disini, ingin rasanya aku masuk kedalam lubang tersebut dan tak akan pernah keluar lagi! Kalau bisa sekalian saja aku mengubur diriku di dalam sana.

Alfred menatap ku bingung "Kok aku yang bodoh! Kan Iggy sendiri yang tergelincir!"

Aku tidak tahu harus menjawab apa

Aku berusaha menghindari tatapan mata nya, aku mengalihkan padangan ku darinya.

"Pokoknya kau yang bodoooh!" rasanya aku telah mengucapkan sesuatu yang tidak ada hubungan nya dengan kejadian tadi.

Alfred hanya cemberut "Iggy ngga suka dengan tempat ini ya..?"

"E-Engga kok, a-aku suka!" aku jujur saja mengatakan itu, aku tidak ingin membuatnya kecewa "Cepat kembali ke pinggir, aku sudah kedinginan disini!"

tiba-tiba saja Alfred merangkul tubuhku "Hehe, kedinginan tapi kok wajah mu panas begitu?"

"*piiiiiiiiiiip*! ! ? ?" aku mengumpat begitu keras dengan kata-kata mutiaraku.

**X-X-X-X-X**

"Iggy, nanti kita ke danau nya lagi ya~" kata Alfred manja, manisnyaaaa

"Iya. Iya." Aku hanya menjawabnya singkat sebelum aku merasakan handphone ku bergetar

Drrrrrt! drrrrt!

Aah ah ah~ aku merinding karena geli, getaran handphoneku membuatku merinding geli. Handphoneku memang kusimpan dalam kantung celanaku. Bergetar tepat dibokongku. Kalian pasti pernah merasakannya. Oke, abaikan.

Ada SMS dari Kiku? Segera saja kubuka SMS tersebut, dan membacanya

'Maaf kalau aku mengganggu kalian. Ano.. Arthur-san ada dimana? Semua sudah menunggumu' begitulah isi SMS dari Kiku

Aku berusaha memahami isi dari SMS tersebut. Apa maksudnya dia meminta maaf karena menggangguku yang sedang bersama Alfred? Lalu dia menanyakan lokasi ku. Dan dia bilang semua sudah menungguku. semua? Maksudnya siapa?

Tunggu...jangan-jangan...

"Alfred! jam berapa sekarang?"

Alfred melihat pada jam tangan yang ia kenakan "Uhmm. Jam setengah 8 lebih"

"Eh! Jam setengah 8?" aku teriak panik, tak kusangka aku sudah berada disini selama satu jam. Sebentar lagi sudah bel sekolah, pelajaran pertama adalah pelajaran fisika. Bukan, bukan itu yang membuatku panik. Tetapi aku telah melupakan sesuatu yang lain, yaitu "Pagi ini aku ada rapat OSIS, Alfreed! Ayo buruan ke sekolah!" tidak sempat aku membalas SMS dari Kiku, aku langsung saja berlari, Alfred hanya bingung dan mengikutiku dari belakang

Akhirnya aku mengerti arti dari kalimat 'semua sudah menunggu' kata 'semua' yang dimaksud adalah semua anak OSIS. Perlu kalian ketahui, aku adalah Ketua OSIS nya, dan rapat tidak akan mulai kalau aku, sebagai ketua OSIS belum datang.

Bodoh, bisa-bisa nya aku melupakan adanya rapat. Selama bulan Desember ini sepertinya akan selalu diadakan rapat. Kalau kalian bertanya untuk apa? Nanti akan kujelaskan.

"Iggy, tungguin!" aku menoleh pada asal suara tersebut. Ternyata Alfred tertinggal jauh dibelakangku. Mau tidak mau aku menghentikan langkahku dan meneriakinya "Ayo, cepat hamburger freak!"

**X-X-X-X-X**

Aku tidak sempat kalau harus ke kelas dulu hanya untuk menaruh tas ku dan barang-barang ku yang lain nya. Aku langsung menuju ruang OSIS yang terletak dilantai paling atas. Aku menyuruh Alfred untuk segera ke kelas. Awalnya Alfred ingin ikut. tapi mana mungkin, Dia bukan anggota OSIS.

Beberapa meter dari ruang OSIS, Handphone ku berdering, Kali ini Kiku menelepon. Dengan cepat kuangkat teleponnya

"IYAA! BENTAR LAGI SAMPAI!"

BRAAKK! Aku membuka pintu ruang OSIS dengan kasar.

Kiku –dia juga OSIS- yang sedang berada dibelakang pintu nyaris saja hampir menjatuhkan handphone yang sedang ia pakai untuk meneleponku

Benar saja, semua anak OSIS sudah berkumpul. Kini semua mata tertuju padaku, mereka semua menatapku dengan tampang bete.

"Akhirnya datang juga si ketua OSIS, kau terlambat 15 menit aru" seru Yao, salah satu anggota OSIS

"Iya iya! Maaf, aku lupa kalau ada rapat" aku menghindari tatapan orang-orang, aku berjalan menuju kursiku yang berada paling ujung

"Rapat ini tidak mengganggu acara mu dengan Alfred kan?"

Heh? Apa? Siapa yang tadi bicara seperti itu?

Aku menoleh pada orang yang tadi mengatakan hal itu, dan ternyata dia adalah Elizavetha, seorang cewek aneh yang berasal dari hungary.

Dengan refleks aku menjawab "B-Bagaimana kau tau!" ah, bodohnya. aku keceplosan. Aku segera menutup mulutku dengan tangan kiriku

Elizavetha menyengir padaku "Oh, jadi beneran ya? Ufufufu"

Adakah lubang untuk mengubur diri disini..?

**X-X-X-X-X**

"Baiklah, rapat selesai.. Maaf rapat kali ini hanya berjalan sebentar" kata ku untuk mengakhiri rapat.

"Salah sendiri dateng telat, gara-gara pacaran sama Alfred. ahaha" kata Antonio. Saat mendengar itu, wajahku langsung memerah

"S-Siapa yang pacaran! Aku sama Alfred ga pacaraaan!" aku menjitak Antonio keras

Jangan sampai ini jadi gosip sekolah. Gosip 'sang ketua OSIS pacaran sama salah satu anak rusuh disekolah'. Ya, Alfred adalah salah satu anak yang suka bikin onar disekolah. Tetapi walaupun nanti beneran pacaran, paling tidak aku ngga mau orang-orang sampai tahu! Ah, jujur. Aku malu menyebutkan kalimat terakhir tadi.

Pasti Kiku biang nya, yang memberitahu aku sedang pergi bersama Alfred.

aku mencari sosok Kiku di ruang OSIS, tapi sepertinya Kiku sudah kabur.

**X-X-X-X-X**

Aku membuka pintu kelas, waktu pelajaran sudah dimulai. Sebenarnya tadi aku memakai 1 jam pelajaran pertama untuk rapat OSIS –dengan seizin guru tentunya-

Cklek

"Permisi" aku masuk kekelas, aku berjalan santai ke meja ku. Meja ku terletak diurutan ke 2 dari belakang, dibarisan 3.

Aku baru saja diberitahu kalau ternyata sang guru tidak masuk hari ini.

"Hey hey, Iggy! Tadi rapatnya ngapain?" Alfred mendatangi mejaku

Entah kenapa wajahku jadi kembali memerah saat melihat Alfred, aku berusaha melupakan kejadian tadi, kau-tahu-kan-kejadian-tadi-yang-kumaksud-?

Aku berusaha menutupi rasa malu ku sebelum menjawab "Mendiskusikan sesuatu yang hebat" aku menjawabnya datar, dan pelan

"Tentang apa?"

Aku senang Alfred menanyakan hal itu, aku sudah kembali normal. Tetapi tetap menjaga jarak pandangan dengan Alfred "Acara untuk tahun baru kali ini. Pokoknya kami akan membuat sesuatu yang lebih hebat dari acara tahun kemarin!" kali ini aku dengan bangga mengatakan itu

"Uwaaah! Acara apa?" mata Alfred tampak berbinar

"Itu masalahnya, kami masih memikirkannya. Kalau kau mau memberikan masukan boleh saja"

"Acara makan hamburger!" jawab Alfred semangat

"Oke, lupakan saja"

**X-X-X-X-X**

"A-Arthur-san..." Kiku mengampiriku dengan gugup, aku masih mengobrol dengan Alfred "Maaf untuk soal yang 'itu'.. aku tidak mau Arthur-san marah padaku, jadi aku ingin terlebih dahulu meminta maaf.."

Aku terdiam. Ya ampun..Aku tidak tega melihat wajah Kiku "Baiklah. Kumaafkan. Tapi jangan pernah mengatakan hal seperti itu lagi pada yang lainnya ya"

"I-Iya.. Tadi aku hanya keceplosan mengatakan itu. Dan lagipula hanya anak-anak OSIS saja kok yang tahu"

"Baiklah, tidak apa-apa.. ohya, nanti pulang sekolah ada rapat lagi. Paling rapatnya hanya 1 jam. Tolong beritahu anak OSIS yang lainnya"

"Baiklah, akan ku umumkan saat pulang sekolah"

Kiku tersenyum dan pergi kembali ke meja nya.

"Kenapa Kiku meminta maaf? Memang Kiku mengatakan apa?" tanya Alfred kepadaku

"A-Ah, t-tidak. B-Bukan apa-apa. Ini rahasia OSIS."

**X-X-X-X-X**

Akhirnya bel pulang sekolah terdengar, suara bel pulang sekolah adalah suara bel yang paling indah.

Ah, tunggu.. lagi-lagi aku lupa kalau ada rapat OSIS.

Kami pun bergegas menuju ruang OSIS, diam-diam aku meninggalkan Alfred yang sedang piket dikelas, kalau tidak, dia pasti akan bolos piket dan ikut denganku. Baiklah, semakin cepat memulai rapat, semakin cepat kami juga pulang. Kami? Ya, maksudnya Aku, Kiku, dan seorang teman sekelas sekaligus anak OSIS juga yang bernama Vash Zwingli.

"Hoy, Arthur. Rapatnya cuma sebentar kan?" tanya Vash, yang sepertinya agak malas untuk mengikuti rapat

"Iya.. paling hanya sejam. Aku juga sebenarnya malas. Tapi mau gimana lagi?" aku sedikit mendesah "Kepala sekolah udah nyuruh kita buat bikin acara tahun baru yang katanya harus-lebih-meriah-dan-hebat itu. Aku pusing mikirin acara apa yang harus kita buat!"

Kami semua –khususnya para OSIS- lah yang paling repot mengurus setiap diadakan nya acara. Sebagian besar, semuanya menjadi tanggung jawab OSIS. Tapi yang membuatku, maksudku 'kami' betah menjadi OSIS di Hetalia Gakuen adalah, aku bisa melakukan apapun yang kumau.

Hanya dengan mengucapkan kalimat sihir 'Ini perintah OSIS' semuanya langsung terkabul. Seperti misalkan, aku perlu meminjam ruangan kesenian, tapi saat itu sedang ada beberapa murid yang memakainya, aku tinggal mengucapkan 'ini perintah OSIS' dan dalam sekejap ruangan itu akan kosong. Hebatkan? Ya, tapi tentu saja aku tidak akan se-egois itu.

**X-X-X-X-X**

Baiklah, sampai diruang OSIS, hampir semuanya sudah pada datang. Tanpa menunggu lagi, aku segera memulai rapat

"Oke. Bisa kita mulai rapatnya? Baiklah, makasih. Aku ingin cepat pulang.." aku bertanya dan menjawab sendiri

"Cepatlah, udara sudah semakin dingin nih. Aku juga ingin cepat pulang!" teriak Antonio mendukungku

"Iya iya. Baiklah. Sesuai dengan pesan kepala sekolah, kita harus membuat acara tahun baru ini menjadi lebih-meriah-dan-hebat. Acara tahun kemarin kan kita bertema masa depan, jadi ada ukiran es berbentuk robot, ruang makan yang berubah menjadi layaknya laboratorium, acara makan dengan makanan-yang-katanya-makanan-untuk-di-masa-depan. Dan sekarang, untuk tahun ini...ada yang mau memberi saran atau masukan?"

Hening sejenak, sampai akhirnya ada beberapa yang mengangkat tangan

"Iya, Ludwig?" kataku memberi kesempatan pria Jerman itu berbicara duluan

"Bagaimana kalau pesta kembang api? Tapi kembang api kali ini harus dibuat lebih banyak. Dan berbeda." kata Ludwig dengan yakin

"Bagaimana kalau bertema masa lalu, daze? Kebalikan dari tema tahun kemarin" kata yong soo yang tiba-tiba saja langsung nyerocos

"Jangan! Bagaimana kalau temanya sesuatu yang imut-imut?"

"Sejenis magical world?"

"Ah, kamu mulai kayak Arthur nih"

"heh!"

Oke, rapatnya sudah mulai kacau, aku hanya memperhatikan mereka sambil meminum teh ku.

2 menit. 5 menit. 10 menit. Belum ada hasil, yang ada justru perkelahian kata-kata.

"ENGGA! SARAN KU UDAH BENER YANG TADI!"

"AAAHH! Kamu meniru ide ku!"

"Heh! Fujoshi akut! Diem aja lu!"

"Taeeeee! Lu yang diem!"

"T-Tolong kalian berhenti"

"Semua saran dan masukan dari kalian tuh semuanya berasal dari ku! daze"

"Pesta lempar tomaaaat!"

"LU NGGA USAH NGOMONG DEH!"

"Kalo pertunjukan band?"

"Drama?"

"Pengennya sih gitu! Tapi lagian udah ga ada waktu"

...entah siapa aja yang yang udah bicara. Aku tidak bisa fokus, badan ku sudah lelah.

"Hey, Ludwig?" aku memanggil ludwig yang merupakan anak OSIS paling tegas –dan waras- diantara anak OSIS lainnya "Tolong buat mereka diam dulu"

Ludwig hanya mengangguk

"Semuanya, bisa tolong diam dulu?" tidak ada yang merespon. Sekali lagi Ludwig memperingati "Semuanya, tolong tenang". Tetap tidak ada respon, Ludwig yang mulai kesal akhirnya menggebrak meja

BRAAKK! Semuanya terpaku menatap Ludwig

"SEMUANYA, TOLONG DIAM!"

Hening, tidak ada yang berani angkat bicara lagi

Aku berterima kasih pada Ludwig "Semuanya, bagaimana kalau kalian mencari tema. Tulis dikertas, dan kumpulkan besok. Nanti kita akan saring saran kalian, yang bagus akan dipakai, atau kalau bisa semua nya akan digabungkan. Ngerti?"

"Uhm. Ide bagus. Baiklah aru"

"Oke oke. baiklah"

"Ide ku harus bisa keterima nih"

"Ano..sudah boleh pulang sekarang? hehe"

Aku melihat jam, dan ternyata rapat kali ini benar-benar pas hanya 1 jam sesuai dengan rencananya. "Yak. akhir kata, rapat selesai. Silahkan pulang."

**X-X-X-X-X**

Baiklah, baiklah. Aku sudah sampai kamar asrama sekarang. Tapi tetap saja aku harus memikirkan urusan acara tahun baru nanti. Aku mulai merasa stress.

Oh iya. Aku kan tadi meninggalkan Alfred dikelas saat dia sedang piket. Aku mulai merasa takut kalau ternyata dia marah padaku. Kalau tidak marah, palingan dia bakal ngambek.

Tumben dikamar terasa sangat hening. Aku duduk dimeja belajarku yang terletak disamping ranjangku sambil mencoret-coret kertas tidak jelas. Kiku sedang membaca komik dikasur. Francis entah sedang ngapain dengan laptopnya. Dan Gilbert yang tampaknya sedang SMS-an dengan seseorang, dari senyum-senyumnya itu keliatan jelas kalau dia sedang SMS-an dengan Matthew

"H-Hey, Arthur" panggil Gilbert yang memecahkan keheningan dikamar

Akupun menengok kearah Gilbert dengan tampang ogah-ogahan "Apaan?"

"Ini-Matthew kasih tau aku lewat SMS" ia berbicara sambil menatap layar handphone nya "Katanya dia dikasih tau Yao, kalo Alfred belum balik ke asrama sejak pulang sekolah"

...

Tolong jangan membuatku tambah stress, bodoh!

**X-X-*TBC*-X-X**

**A/N:** Uwaaaaah maafkan saya kalau ceritanya terlalu bertele-tele. Saya emang kurang berbakat menulis fanfic. Di chapter ini USUK agak kurang, tapi chapter depan ada banyak USUK nya kok. Janji..! mari kita lestarikan USUK! XD saya butuh saran dan kritikan anda semua, tolong **review** fic saya yaa. **Review** dari kalian sangat membantuku. oke, ini aja dulu ya.. sekian, terima kasih, sampai jumpa, dadaaah..

Peace and Love

Higashiyama :)


End file.
